


Is that a candy cane in your pocket?

by kingsofeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But the fun kind, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Embarrassment, Handcuffs, Jokes, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Riding, Shoplifting, Under-negotiated Kink, niall is only briefly in this, only not, sort of because they do talk it out and it's fine but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Louis accuses Harry of shoplifting. Harry was definitely not shoplifting.They work it out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 431





	Is that a candy cane in your pocket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).

> Thanks to Megan for sending me [random Tumblr posts ](https://glitterhoney.tumblr.com/post/187987276612) whenever she sees one and thinks of me! This is for you❤
> 
> Thanks to Nic for everything, always!
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3. **
> 
>   
**Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**  


Every year in December, Louis comes home from college, and every year in December he works part-time at the small electronics store in his hometown to get them through the holiday season. It’s owned by his friend’s parents and he worked there all through high school, so at the holidays he’s like an unofficial assistant manager. He fills in where he’s needed, whether that means running the cash register or helping in the stock room or sweeping up spills. Today that means he’s on management duty because Niall is out with the flu. 

As it’s a family run operation, and as they are truly a small business, they don’t have surveillance cameras everywhere, nor do they have a bank of video monitors in the back office. What they do have is a single camera pointing at the one aisle where most of the shoplifting takes place. The aisle where they keep the printer ink. 

It’s visible from the front of the store as well, perfectly in line with the cash register, so that on days when they expect business to be slow and they don’t have as many people working, the employee at the till can keep an eye on it. 

As the acting manager, there isn’t much actual managing to do, so sometimes Louis walks the store. Up and down the aisles, straightening displays, picking up random pieces of trash, but mostly letting his mind wander. He keeps an eye on customers, just in case they need help finding anything, not because he thinks they might steal something. 

On the few occasions that he’s spotted shoplifters, they’ve given up easily. Some set the items back on the shelf as if they weren’t just hiding them down their pants or up their shirts. Some carry them to the front and pay like regular customers. Once a kid stole a pack of gum and made a run for it, but he tripped on his way to the door. Louis is under strict instructions not to chase people, not to follow them out of the store, and not to put himself in danger, which is fine by him. 

On his lunch break, Louis goes to the back office to put his feet up. He watches the tiny video feed from the single security camera just to have something to do while he finishes his sandwich. A man walks into the camera frame, entering the aisle from the far side so that all Louis can see is his back. He stops at the printer ink and looks around. Louis sits up and leans forward.

The man picks up an ink cartridge from the shelf, but it disappears from view because he’s still facing away from the camera. He shoves his hand in the pocket of his baggy sweatpants, and Louis’ heart beats a little harder. When he pulls out a phone, Louis frowns, grabbing the store phone and dialing nine so that it rings at the register. 

Megan picks up. “IDK Electronics. Happy Holidays!”

“Megan,” Louis whispers. 

“Louis,” Megan whispers back.

“See the guy on aisle three?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t see much since he’s got his back to the camera. What’s he got in his hands?”

He watches Megan on the video feed as she attempts to nonchalantly look, but he knows the bells on her Santa hat give her away. “Phone in one hand. Ink cartridges in the other.” 

“How many cartridges?”

Megan hums, tapping her fingers on the checkout desk. “Looks like three.”

“Okay. Watch him,” Louis says with some authority.

“Oh,  _ I am,” _ Megan says. 

“Not like that, Megan. Make sure he doesn’t steal anything— Shit.” Louis hangs up, jumping out of his chair to head out into the store. The shoplifter walked to the end of aisle three and turned left at the display of giant candy canes, towards the bathrooms, and Louis plans to head him off on the way. 

Settling his Santa hat on his head, Louis rolls his shoulders back and leaves the office, walking quickly towards the bathrooms, but the man isn’t there. He isn’t on aisle one and he isn’t in either of the restrooms. So Louis turns and goes back the other way, stopping at the register to check if Megan’s seen anything.

“He went that way,” Megan says, pointing to the far end of the store, and jingling the bell on Louis’ hat with her other hand. “Think he’s casing the joint.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis rushes out. He is not about to get caught up in a robbery. The guy can take whatever he wants in that case. 

At the far end of the store, aisle twelve, Louis finds him, holding his phone up in the air, possibly taking pictures of the giant inflatable snowman, or maybe of the fire exit. Megan might be right. The guy’s a bit bigger than Louis. Taller by a few inches and broader, but Louis is scrappy. He’s pretty sure, in an unarmed fight, he could take the guy out. Keeping a good distance between them, Louis follows him back to aisle three, just in time to see him slip both hands into his pockets. The man turns around, grinning when he sees Louis, and wow. He’s gorgeous. 

“Hello,” he says, pulling one hand out of his pocket with his phone. Frowning at his phone, he takes his other hand out of his pocket, and Louis is positive he’s got him now. There’s a very clear bulge in the front of his sweatpants, and it’s quite clever. Louis has to give him that. Making it appear that he’s incredibly well hung while stuffing printer ink cartridges down his pants. He reaches out and picks up three different types of ink off the shelf, glancing over at Louis with a smile. It’s too bad that he’s a thief when he could probably find a sugar daddy to buy him all the printer ink he could ever want. The man checks his phone again and takes off walking towards the other end of the store. 

Louis follows him faster than is probably wise, Santa hat jingling with every step, but when he gets to aisle twelve and peeks around the edge, the man is standing there, frowning at his phone again. Maybe he’s waiting for the getaway car. He still has the three cartridges in his hand. As he turns, he looks up and sees Louis who doesn’t duck back around the corner fast enough. He’s definitely got something in his pants. Louis does a quick inventory of aisle twelve. More candy canes. And paper goods. Maybe the guy just likes to steal, saw a big stack of Post-Its and decided to go for it. With a shrug, Louis heads back to the cash register.

“Megan,” Louis says a little too loudly. She cringes at his professional tone. “How are things with you up here at the cash register?”

“You sound like an idiot,” Megan stage whispers, nodding vigorously, Santa hat jingling. 

“Shut up. I’m pretty sure he’s been stuffing ink cartridges down his pants.” Louis jerks his head towards the guy on aisle three, and Megan snorts. “Also, maybe a candy cane.”

“Okay.”

“What do you mean, okay?”

“I mean, if you think he’s stealing and you’ve got evidence, do like you’re supposed to.”

“Fine.” Louis huffs and spins on his heel, walking towards the man on aisle three. “Excuse me, sir?”

“Hi,” the man says, waving his hand which is holding four ink cartridges and dropping them all on the floor. “Oops!”

Louis stays on alert, not bending to help him. He observes the shoplifter, tipping his head to check on the bulge at the front of his pants. Yep. Looks bigger. He must have an opening in his pocket and some sort of bag or something that hangs between his legs so he can just fill it up and walk out of the store. Unacceptable. His only option is to ask. Because if the guy makes a run for it, Louis isn’t chasing him.

“Sir?” Louis clears his throat, standing tall and widening his stance, hoping to look strong and powerful. “Can you come with me?”

Blinking slowly at Louis, the man’s neck flushes a pretty pink, and he nods. “Sure.”

Rather than lead him, Louis points the way, keeping the man in front of him, just in case he tries something. He doesn’t. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asks so he can stop calling him ‘shoplifting guy’ in his head.

“Harry,” he says, scrunching his nose. He’s incredibly cute. Maybe that’s how he usually gets away with it. Taking a seat across from the desk, Harry leans back in the chair. “What’s yours?”

“Not important,” Louis says and Harry snorts. “It’s Louis, okay?”

“Okay… Is there something you wanted?” 

“Well, to be honest…” Louis isn’t sure how to word it, so he just says it, gesturing at Harry’s crotch. “That’s quite the bulge you’ve got there. As big as one of those giant candy canes we’ve got on display.”

“Um… Thanks?” Harry looks at his lap and adjusts himself, face turning pinker by the second. 

“Look, Harry. I think we both know why I brought you back here.” Louis crosses his arms, leaning against the desk and looking down at Harry. 

“Oh, um… We do?” Harry asks, and Louis rolls his eyes at his poor acting. No one actually furrows their brow and pouts when they’re confused. 

“Yes. We do.” Continuing to look from Harry’s face to his lap and back again, Louis waits and Harry fidgets. The longer he stares, the more restless Harry becomes, twitching and squirming until his face and neck are bright red and he’s spread out both hands to cover what he’s obviously hiding in his pants. Finally, Louis reaches the end of his rope, taking off his Santa hat and shaking it at Harry as he and says, “Just show me what you’ve got in your pants, Harry.”

“Oh… Okay,” Harry says, voice quiet as he stands. He fiddles with the drawstring on his sweatpants. “I, um… I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“That’s what they all say.” Louis isn’t sure why he said that seeing as this is the first time he’s ever had to deal with an actual shoplifter. He’s never taken anyone to the office before. 

Harry nods, slipping his thumb beneath the waistband and pushing his sweatpants down. They pool at his feet and Louis gapes at him. 

There’s no shoplifting contraption between his legs. No hidden bag or anything of the sort. No giant candy canes. Just his naked, half-hard, ridiculously large cock. 

“Oh god,” Louis whispers as his life flashes before his eyes. “You can… Please, um… Pull your pants up.”

Frowning, Harry bends down to grab his pants and quickly covers himself. “But I thought, um…”

“I’m so, so sorry, Harry.”

“I, um… It’s okay, I guess? I don’t…” Harry scratches the back of his neck, looks towards the door, and shrugs. “It happens.”

“What… What happens?” Louis asks because he feels like they’re having two separate conversations. 

Pointing at his crotch, Harry says, “Guys see it and are like, scared. They think it’s too big.”

“I… Okay. First of all, Harry, I’m not afraid of your… penis. That’s not it at all,” Louis explains, trying not to let his eyes drop from Harry's face. “I did notice it, though. I, um… I thought you were shoplifting.”

Harry gasps, clearly affronted at the accusation. “I wasn’t!”

“Well, I know that now.” Louis takes a deep breath, and barrels on. “I thought — because of your, um… package? I thought you were hiding ink cartridges in your pants.” A barking laugh escapes Harry and he slaps a hand over his mouth a second too late. Louis says, “You have to admit, you were acting suspiciously. Walking from aisle to aisle, picking up different ink cartridges and putting them back.”

“I was trying to get a signal! My roommate was supposed to send me a picture of the ink cartridges we need for our printer, but he didn’t and I thought it was because of my phone signal so I was trying to find a spot in the store where I could get his message!” Harry buries his face in his hands and groans miserably. “Oh my god.”

“I’m really very sorry,” Louis says. “Please don’t like, sue the store. The owners are good people and I—”

“I know they are. And don’t worry about it. I mean, my mistake as much as yours. I can’t believe I thought…” Shaking his head, Harry opens the door and leaves. 

Humiliated, Louis spends the rest of his shift in the office, only stepping into the store when it gets busy just before closing. Megan must sense he doesn’t want to talk. Either that or she doesn’t want to talk to him. That night, he calls Niall after he doesn’t respond to half a dozen texts, and he finally answers.

“What, Louis?” Niall sounds congested and horrible, actually.

“Sorry for calling, but I have to tell you… Something happened at the store today.”

“What’d you do?”

“Nothing!” Louis cringes at his automatic denial. “I, um… I did do something. I accused a guy of shoplifting and he… Well, he wasn’t. And he said it was fine and he wouldn’t sue the store or—”

“Why would he sue?”

Louis remains quiet for a moment, hoping Niall will fall asleep and he can pretend like he told him or it was all a fever dream, but Niall has a coughing fit and when he finishes, Louis says, “This guy came in looking for ink. He was acting really suspicious so I took him back to the office and I… I told him I thought he was hiding ink in his pants. And he wasn’t. That’s all.”

“How do you know he wasn’t?”

“He showed me.”

“Louis Tomlinson, I swear to—”

“Harry said he wouldn’t sue!” Louis practically screams into the phone.

“Wait… What?”

“The guy said he wouldn’t sue. I apologized like a million times and he said it was fine, but I wanted to tell you, just in case, like, something came up.”

“Just in case…” Niall snorts and coughs again. “Listen, Louis, I’m sure it’s fine. Are you coming to my New Year’s Eve party?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. You’re still at the same place, right?”

“Same place, new roommate,” Niall says. “You’ll like him. He’s cool.”

“That’s right. I forgot Zayn moved.” Louis sighs, letting himself relax a little. If Niall isn’t pissed at him, then he’s probably alright. As long as Harry keeps his word. “I’ll see you then, man.”

— 

Over the next few weeks, Louis continues working like he does every December and just like every other holiday season, they’re incredibly busy leading up to Christmas with people shopping for gifts — though they’re closed Christmas Eve and Christmas Day — and they're incredibly busy afterwards with returns and exchanges. Perfectly normal and it seems that Harry is keeping his promise. Once Niall gets over the flu, he’s back at work, and Louis gets to hear all about his new roommate. So much so, that Louis resorts to teasing him that if he loves him so much, he should marry him. 

On New Year’s Eve, Louis shows up at Niall’s with a six-pack of Stella to find the party in full swing. Niall is out in front of the building with giant sparklers in his hands, singing ‘Auld Lang Syne’ off key, and decking party guests in glittery hats and crowns and noise makers before pointing them up the stairs. Louis chooses a shimmering gold crown and makes his way up to Niall’s apartment to hide his beer in the back of the fridge and introduce himself to Niall’s mysterious roommate. 

The door is wide open, music pouring out, and the apartment is packed full of people, most of whom he recognizes. He makes his way through the crowd, giving hugs and saying hello to the people he knows, and introducing himself to the few he doesn’t. He finds Megan in the kitchen. 

“Hello, Lewis,” she says, raising her champagne bottle. It’s clearly labeled in silver sharpie and he wonders what she’d do if someone drank out of it without her permission. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year to you too,” Louis says, sliding his beer into the crisper drawer and hiding it under a head of lettuce. Apparently Niall’s roommate eats lettuce. Interesting. “Hey, do you know Niall’s roommate? I wanted to introduce myself. Can’t believe Niall has a friend I haven’t met.”

“Oh, I know him.” Megan smirks and Louis frowns. 

“In what sense?” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes. 

Megan snorts loudly and takes a sip out of her bottle. “I’ll send him in here. He’s playing host. Don’t know how he missed you, to be honest. He greeted everyone else at the door.” She disappears and leaves him alone in the kitchen. 

When he finishes his beer, he grabs another one, and leaves the kitchen, assuming Megan forgot all about him. He has no clue how full her champagne bottle is. Peering into the living room, Louis doesn’t see her, but he also doesn’t see anyone unfamiliar, so he turns and heads the other way. The bathroom is empty, Niall’s bedroom is too. He peeks into the doorway of the second bedroom. Megan is sitting on the edge of the bed with her bottle of champagne. When she sees Louis, she gives him an exaggerated wink.

“Right! I’ve got to pee!” She stands and just as she passes Louis in the doorway, she grabs him, pushing him into the room, and says, “Come meet Niall’s roommate.”

Stumbling into the room, Louis checks to be sure he doesn’t spill his beer. He looks up, and gasps, almost dropping his bottle. 

"Hello,” Harry says, raising his hand and wiggling his fingers. 

“You— You’re Niall’s roommate?” Louis holds his palm to his chest to try to calm his racing heart. It doesn’t work. Harry nods, and Louis says, “Oh my god… I’m  _ so sorry!” _

“Yeah, um… You said.” Harry rolls his lips between his teeth and nods.

“I just feel so awful for doing that to you. It must’ve been so embarrassing!” Louis covers his eyes with his hand. “I’m such an ass. I swear I really thought—”

“Louis,” Harry says sharply. “It’s fine. We both misunderstood. I promise, it’s okay.”

Louis takes a deep breath and says, “If you’re sure, I— Wait. What did  _ you  _ misunderstand?”

“Um…” Harry shifts his weight from side to side. He mutters so quietly that Louis almost can’t understand him, “Thought you, um… wanted me.”

“What?” Louis asks because he really wants Harry to repeat himself at full volume because there’s no way he said  _ that. _

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I was hiding from you. I didn’t know you’d be here. Niall said—”

“Niall! Niall  _ knew.” _ Louis looks from Harry to the door and back again. “Did you know who I was?”

“Yes,” Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Niall said you weren’t coming tonight.”

“Niall is a liar. And I…” Louis shakes his head and asks, “You were hiding from me?” Harry nods. “Because you thought I asked you into the back office to… get off?” Harry nods again. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You’ve apologized like a million times, Louis. It’s fine. I promise.” 

“No, I mean… I wish there was something I could say to erase that day. So I could meet you for the first time tonight.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Sorry, again.” Louis rubs the sleeve of his sweater over the heated skin of his cheeks wishing he could hide his face. “Can’t believe I screwed this up so badly.”

“You didn’t— Wait. What…” Narrowing his eyes, Harry slowly asks, “What do you mean, like, exactly?” 

“I don’t know…” Louis says, holding up one hand to count his offenses on his fingers. “I mean, I accused you of shoplifting, then I made you think I didn’t like your dick — which I’m almost more sorry about that than the shoplifting, to be honest. I showed up at your party and you felt like you had to hide from me, and now I’m keeping you in your room when you should be having fun with your guests. Though, really, I can blame Megan for shutting us in here.”

“Right, um… So… Say you  _ could _ go back in time, what would you do?”

Frowning, Louis rubs his thumb over his chin. He’s always hated questions like this. “Like, probably go to the Cretaceous Period. I’ve always wanted to see a T. Rex.”

The slight furrow between Harry’s brow deepens and he taps his fingers against his lips. “I meant, like, to the other day. Before we, um… met.”

Louis covers his face with both hands, groaning quietly, then he drops his hands to his hips and says, “I’d stay in the back office and  _ not  _ look at the closed circuit camera feed. And I guess I’d meet you for the first time tonight.”

Extending his right hand, Harry smiles and says, “Hi, I’m Harry.”

—

One year later…

—

Louis fixes his hair where it’s fallen in his face, and adjusts the cap on his head, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. The uniform is uncomfortable, scratchy, and stiff, but he can deal with that. It’s not unbearable. His shoes click on the floor as he walks down the hall, pausing outside the door with his hand resting on the doorknob. One more deep breath, and he opens the door.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Louis asks, voice steady. 

“Yes, sir… I mean, No?”

“Well, which is it? Yes or no?” Stepping around in front of the chair, Louis crosses his arms over his chest and smirks.

“I… I stole something. Sir.”

“Did you?” Louis asks. “I haven’t accused you of stealing.”

“I… Yellow?”

Louis blinks, surprised. “What is it, baby?”

“I, um…” Harry clears his throat and says, “I thought you’d be, um… more like you were the first time. I don’t know what to say or, um…”

“That’s okay. I can do that. Sorry, um… Color?” Louis asks, unsure, as this is their first time doing something like this. Maybe he should’ve prepared more.

“Green,” Harry says, grinning up at him from the chair he’s handcuffed to. 

“Stop smiling,” Louis orders. “What’s your name?”

“Harry, sir.” Harry says, scrunching his nose and leaning back in the chair. “What’s yours?” 

“Not that it’s important, but it’s Louis.”

“Okay…” Harry bites his lips, batting his eyelashes, and Louis wonders how he ever thought he was anything but a sweetheart. “Is there something you wanted?” 

“Well, I can’t help but notice your, um…” Louis gestures at Harry’s crotch and says, “Bulge. You look like you’ve got one of those giant candy canes stuck down your pants.”

“Thanks!” Harry squirms in his seat, not even trying to stick to his role. 

“Alright, Harry. I think you know why I brought you in here.” Louis leans back against his desk and scowls down at Harry.

Furrowing his brow, Harry pouts. “Do I?” 

“Yes. I’m sure you do.” Looking from Harry’s face to his lap and back again has him wiggling, handcuffs clattering against the metal arms of the chair. The longer Louis stares, the more Harry twitches, the brighter his blush becomes, and the harder his cock is. Louis plainly sees it through his sweatpants. “I think you’re hiding something from me in your pants, Harry. I think I should take a look.”

“I… I swear, I’ve never—”

“That’s what they all say,” Louis interrupts, remembering his exact words. 

Harry nods and Louis reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down quickly once Harry lifts his hips off the chair. They pool at Harry’s feet and Louis can’t help but stare. It’s quite a sight to see, no matter how many times he’s seen it. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Louis asks.

Harry shrugs and Louis rolls his eyes. He steps a little closer, and hooks his finger under Harry’s chin, lifting it and asking, “We done with that then?” Harry nods and Louis smiles indulgently. “Do you want me to uncuff you?”

“No, I want you to do whatever you were gonna do, but… I don’t think I can, like…  _ play  _ play.” Harry shakes his head, biting his lip. “I might need more practice for stuff like that. Like, in the future.”

“Yeah, alright. Same.” Louis loosens his tie and lifts the cap off his head.

“Can you… Can you wear the hat?”

Louis nods and sets it on his head properly, removing his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He shimmies a little to get it off and twirls it over his head, tossing it into the corner, then quickly drops his pants. At the sight of Louis’ hard cock and naked body, Harry’s eyes go wide, and Louis leans over, pressing a kiss to his open mouth. 

“So, my plan was, that after you showed me what was in your pants, I’d show you what was in mine,” Louis says and Harry nods convulsively. Slowly, Louis turns around, bending at the waist so that Harry can see the plug he put in while he was in the bathroom. It’s thicker and longer than any of the ones they’ve used before and he bought it just for the occasion. 

Looking back over his shoulder, he reaches around, twisting the base of the plug while Harry watches, surprising himself when he tries to move his arms and can’t because of the handcuffs. He pulls on the plug until the widest part is halfway out, then fucks it in and out a few times, enjoying Harry’s little gasps at the sight. When he shoves it in all the way, Harry moans desperately, and he doesn’t want to tease him anymore. Maybe another day. He removes the plug and sets it on his desk and Harry’s eyes follow it, then dart back to look at his ass, and he inhales shakily. 

“Lou?” Harry asks, voice quiet.

“Yeah, baby? You okay?” Louis tilts his head to get a better look and asks, “Color?”

“Green! I swear!” Harry shouts and Louis shakes his head, trying not to laugh. He’s glad Niall is out for the night. 

Wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Harry’s cock, Louis shifts back, rubbing the length of it up and down his crack, and hoping that all of the lube he used with the plug will be enough. The head catches on his stretched rim and he sucks in a breath, stilling for a moment before lowering himself onto Harry’s dick. The head slips in easily, but he knows by now that’s not the difficult part. He breathes in, exhales, and sinks down, gradually taking inch after inch. About halfway, he has to pause, reaching behind him and pulling his cheeks apart. He lifts up a little, then lowers himself steadily until he’s seated in Harry’ lap, cock completely inside. 

“Oh, god, Lou… You’re so…” Harry moans and bucks his hips up, taking Louis’ breath away. 

“Baby, let me,” Louis says, swiveling his hips and starting to work his body over Harry’s dick. Once he gets into a rhythm, he loses himself to it, grabbing onto the arms of the chair and using them as leverage while he rides Harry with all he has. He can’t see him, but he knows what Harry looks like now — mouth hanging open, face flushed and sweaty, hair hanging over his forehead because he can’t brush it away. Harry’s hands are in tight fists, and his feet are planted on the floor. Louis can imagine his abs twitching with effort not to fuck up into him and it makes him smile to know that Harry’s trying so hard. He peeks back at him and says, “Know you want to fuck me, darling. Go ahead.”

Harry lifts his hips, struggling to thrust upwards steadily, but Louis keeps fucking himself on Harry’s cock and soon enough, Harry meets his movements. Groaning when they get it just right, and Harry’s fat cock presses repeatedly on his prostate, Louis wraps a hand around his dick, jacking himself a few times before spilling over his hand, muscles tightening around Harry inside him. He continues riding Harry, moving faster, trying to make Harry come before he gets too sore to continue. 

“Come in me, baby,” Louis says, voice straining. Behind him, Harry whines and pistons his hips jerkily, coming with a long, low moan. 

Gingerly, Louis stands, Harry’s still-hard cock slipping free. He grabs the key off his desk and turns, quickly unlocking the handcuffs holding Harry to the chair, freeing him and rubbing his wrists. 

“I’m okay,” Harry promises, pulling Louis onto his lap and kissing him, running his hands over his back and bum and legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tightly to his chest. He nuzzles against Louis’ neck and giggles as he says, “Imagine if we’d done that a year ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr post here](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/post/189074956330/is-that-a-candy-cane-in-your-pocket-by)
> 
> [Tweet here ](https://twitter.com/kingsofthings/status/1195289524777213952?s=21)


End file.
